not my type
by seriously em
Summary: She giggled. Maura had some kind of strange way to giggle where Jane could literally feel it in her stomach.  a missing scene from episode 1.06


**Title:** Not my type  
**Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles  
**Pairing**: Jane/Maura  
**Prompt:** A kiss in ther sleep over scene from 1.06  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jane or Maura, sadly.

"_Well it's a good thing you're not my type."_

_"What do you mean I'm not your type? That is so rude."_

She giggled. Maura had some kind of strange way to giggle where Jane could literally feel it in her stomach. If she were to tell Maura this she was sure she would get some long explanation about how it was impossible to feel someone else's giggle, so Jane kept it to herself. She quite liked the feeling, even if it was imaginary and scientifically impossible.

"What do you care if you're my type or not? You're straight." Maura teasingly turned to her side, raising her hand to brush away a few stray hairs from Jane's face. Jane closed her eyes; the feeling of her friend's fingers caused her to sigh. Again she felt Maura giggle. Jane didn't realize just how close Maura had leaned until she felt her hot breath against her neck as she spoke again. "Am I your type?" And then she was gone, the heat of her breath and body so close left a void that forced Jane to open her eyes.

Maura was lying on her back again with a smile on her lips but eyes closed. Jane suppressed a groan and turned onto her stomach. Beside her Maura let out a deep breath of air. Then she took another deep breath and Jane sighed, burying her face in her pillow. With another sigh she pressed the pillow over her head but her friend's heavy breathing just seemed louder. Sounds like that should not be made by someone alone in her bed. Frustrated she threw the pillow away, only realizing just how far she had sent it flying when she heard Jo Friday whine from somewhere on the floor.

"Do you have to do that?" Maura didn't open her eyes as she spoke.

"Me?" Jane cried. "You're the one who breathe like a serial killer in my bed."

"I'm meditating."

"If that's what you wanna call it."

Maura tilted her head and opened her eyes. "Jane, is something bothering you?"

"Apart from your creepy breathing….no."

"Meditation is not creepy. You should try it; you would be so much less stressed."

"I have very fine ways to releasing stress, thank you very much."

There it was again, the giggle deep down in Jane's stomach. Maura closed her eyes again and tried to contain her laughter. "I'm sure you do."

Jane shook her head, trying her best not to smile. Maura went back to her serial killer stress breathing and Jane traced the pattern of peeling paint in her ceiling. She had planned to fix that for months but things always got in-between. She realized how long she had been starring when she started to see shaped in the peeled off paint.

"Maura, there is an elephant eating a monkey in my ceiling…"

"Mmmhhh."

Jane turned and realized the serial killer breathing had almost put her friend to sleep. Grinning Jane turned on her side and tucked her hand under her head and watched Maura. The crazy breathing had turned calmer and her friend looked so calm and relaxed that it tugged at the brunette's heart. These moments of complete awareness of her feelings had come out more often lately and she would be lying if the new case had not made them clearer.

Maura sighed in her sleep and turned to her side, her hand landed hard on Jane's hip but before she could hit her back the hand moved until Maura had a firm grip around her waist. The will Jane had to hit her friend was gone as the fingers around her waist found a small patch of bare skin between her pants and t-shirt. The set of flower shampoo almost made her dizzy and she was tickled by a few light hairs that touched her neck.

They had shared a bed many times before but Maura had never been so…cuddly before. Jane could still hear the conversation from before over and over in her head, _you're not my type._ She sure had a funny way of showing her point. Jane also knew how to prove points. She moved the tickling hairs away and tucked them behind Maura's shoulder; her hand merely touched her friend's cheek as she moved it back. Her skin was so soft. Jane silently wondered if the rest of her body was as soft, if her lips were as soft.

"Maura?" Jane whispered. Maura moved a few inches closer but showed no sign of being awake.

Jane leaned in. Maura's breath smelled like coffee. She closed her eyes and brushed her lips against Maura's. She leaned back a few inches. One heartbeat hard against her ribcage. A second one. Then Maura's hand gripped a little harder on the fabric of Jane's t-shirt. She closed the distance between them but hovered just over Jane's lips, as if she was trying to convince Jane to kiss her again and even though it had not been part of her plan she did it. Only this time there was a response as Maura kissed her back. There was no feather light brushing of lips, it was a real kiss. A kiss that sent Jane's already dizzy head into a full spin when Maura's tongue entered her mouth. A low moan, Jane had no idea if it was from her or not but it encouraged her to take control again, pushing Maura down on her back and pressed their bodies together. Hands grabbed hold of clothing and the kisses became deeper.

There was no talking. They of course need to, Jane could feel the tension of tomorrow hanging over them but in that moment, when Maura gasped as Jane found that spot on her neck, talking seemed so far away.

There was a moment when they broke apart for air. Maura stared up at her and they did that for a while. Just stared. Then a smile tugged at Maura's lips and Jane felt herself smiling back.

"I knew I was your type."

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

And that was just what Jane did.


End file.
